Smarkle fun in the library
by DreamStories999
Summary: Smackle and Farkle are doing a little more than studying in the library. Sorry this is awkard or misspelled (Or both) I'm new to writing M-rated fiction so please no hate!
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note: Got an question if I could make an smarkle fanfiction and I as usally love when you ask if I can write specicfic stories, thought this would be fun to make. Feel free to PM me if you want an specific couple or have an idea about a story. I write anything! (Even if I don't ship the couple) And as always I'm gonna ask about reviewes (I know, I know I do it all the time. I just wanna see how much you like the story and how much you want an update) I'm gonna ask for three reviewes before the next update. Let's get on wtih the story!**

* * *

They were alone in the library no one was there but them and the librarian. They were seated in a private spot so that the shouldn't be disturbed by other people. They were studying for the big chemical test that was duo to next week, everything was perfect exept one thing, one tiny thing that changed everything. They wern't studying. It all started small, like it usally do.

* * *

 ***Flashback to a few minutes ago***

 **"You have really pretty eyes" Farkle complimanted his girlfriend of one year.**

 **She blushed and looked down at the table.**

 **"Well thank you Farkle" Isadora `Smackle` said, "You have really pretty eyes too"**

 **"Thank you Isadora"**

 **They stared deeply into their others eyes, then Farkle putted his hand over Isadoras and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Both of them were happy that they've founded each other, they enjoyed each others company and the knew each other really well. No one of them knew what happend, but one minute they are staring into each others eyes and in the other one they are attackin each others lips furiously.**

* * *

Their tounges were everywhere. Their hands exploring they other ones body, this was all new to them both, but somehow they knew exactly what they were doing. Farkle moaned in the the kiss as their tounges fighted for dominance, his hand traveling under Isadoras shirt. Isadoras hands were under his shirt pressing both of her hands on his abs, his been working on with Lucas and Zay. Her hands traveled down to his cock feeling his bulge, made her a little wet herself. She smiled into the kiss as she knew he could feel her hands on his cock, but he did nothing to take them away.

She grabbed his cock and squezed it and Farkle moaned in pleasure. His hand traveling up to her breasts and he got surprized by the size of his girlfriends breasts. He squezed both of them and it was her time to moan in pleasure. Her hands moved up to his hair where she started pulling him closer to her. One of his hands moved down her wet pants where he started rubbing her clit, she moaned. Suddenly they both heard somebody cough behind them. They both jumped in surprize and moved away from each other.

* * *

 ***Flashback to a few minutes ago***

 **"Hey, have anybody seen Farkle or Smackle? Lucas asked his friends.**

 **They stood in the main hallway, after their leasson. They had all agreed on meeting here when their leassons were over, however it looked like Farkle and had ditched them. The all shook their heads to his question, all of them wondering were they could have went.**

 **"Maybe we should split up?" Riley suggested her friends.**

 **"That's an great idea, me and Riley take this side" Lucas said pointing to the right.**

 **"Hey! Why to you get to take Riley?!" Maya asked.**

 **"Because I was fast, if you want something Hart, you should put some efort in getting it!"**

 **"I'm here Hart, and I can here every word you say" Zay spoke up.**

 **"Fine...Let's go...We take left."**

 **They split up, Maya and Zat taking left, and Lucas and Riley taking right. As soon as they walked pass an janitors office the snuck in there. As soon as they both were inside Lucas smashed her into the wall and started to kiss her roughly. They both moaned as the felt each becoming one. His hands grabbing her butt and squeszing it hard, her hands tangled in his hair, roughly pulling him as close as possibly. They both knew that they should be looking for Farkle and Smackle, but the enjoyed this too much to let go. His lips kissed his way down to her neck where he stared kissing and sucking. In the mean time Riley nibbled his ear lightly, while her hands trailed down to his abs where she started drawing hearts. Unlike Lucas Riley was more careful, other from Lucas that liked when it was rough, not that she didn't like when Lucas was rough she just didn't want to be rough.**

 **Lucas kissed his way back to her lips, starting to kiss her rougher. Riley tried to break the kiss, not because she had enough, because she knew they shouldn't be doing this. Not when they wern't even together. Lucas planted kisses on her lips with a second between, a little lighter than before.**

 **"We-"**

 **"Should-"**

 **She moaned.**

 **"Be-"**

 **She moaned again and moved away. Lucas stared at her confused.**

 **"What did I do wrong?"**

 **"Nothing."**

 **She played with his hair while she gazed into his eyes.**

 **"You did nothing wrong, we should keep looking after Farkle and Smackle"**

 **She planted a kiss on his lips then she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. While out there the bimped into Zay and Maya. Maya looked at them suspicios while Zay looked at them amuzed.**

 **"Man you did not get far"**

 **Maya stared at their hands and Riley dropped it fast.**

 **"Wha-"**

 **"Did you find them?" Riley interuppted her best friends. Maya looked at her even more suspicios but didn't say anything.**

 **"Oh yeah they are in the library, we asked the old lady, we havn't seen them yet. 'Cause we decided we should get you two first, but it looks like you were completly fine on you're own." Zay laughed.**

 **Riley and Maya walked firts and Rileu swore she heard Zay ask:**

 **"Is she good in bed?"**

 **They walked to the library and decided to scare their friends by sneaking up on them. Eventually Maya spottet Isadoras hair and they started sneak to where their friends was. When they where almost there the all froze by the look the saw. At the same time Riley and Lucas covered her eyes with their hands, while Zay and Maya just stood there not knowing what to do.**

 **"Oh god" Maya managed to get out after a few seconds.**

 **"Oh please is it over soon?" Riley asked nervously she didn't like seeing her friends do that.**

 **"Ohh come oon Sugar, it's like porn!" Zay seemed like the only one that was a little okay with seeing this.**

 **"Are you okay Riley?" Lucas whispered in her ear. Riley could only nod, altough she didn't see what was going on she heard pretty much every sound they made and it wasn't hard imaginen what they were doing to make that sound.**

 **Lucas finally chosed to do something since he could feel how uncomfortably it made Riley hearing everything. He coughed loudly making their friends jump in surprize. He lifted away Riley's hands and dropped them so that they fell beside her body.**

* * *

They walked up to their friends that looked at them horrified. Zay cleared his througt, with an amused grin.

"A lot of studying I see" He teased them.

Farkle and Isadora blushed and looked down at the table. Lucas notet that they all had reacted diffrently on the scene that happend a few minutes before. Zay was amused, Riley horrified, Maya shocked and well, Lucas didn't really know how he felt he had been so busy worrying about Riley that he forgot how he felt.

"Guys could you please do what you recantly did at home?" Riley asked carefully.

"It's not that we're not okay with it" Maya stated after.

"It's just that it can get kinda..." Riley said.

"Intense"

"That's the word, thank you Maya. We love you two very much, but I think I'm speeking for all of us when I'm saying that we don't wanna see when you hav-...You know do it"

"Not me" Zay said.

"Noted, thank you guys" Isadora said.

"And we're sorry that you saw that it will not happend again."

"Thank you" Lucas said.

"Is that a hickey Riley?!"

"What?" Riley asked, she had completly forgetting what Lucas had left on her.

"It is! Who did this to you?"

"Why are you gonna kick ass then?" Lucas asked a little nervously.

But Maya laughed when all the pieces fell together, she patted him on his shoulder.

"Only if he hurts my little plant"

"Noted"

"What's going on?" Zay asked his three friends.

"Oh nothing you little brain can understand" Maya teased.

"Hey! I'm standing here!"

Zay started chasing the laughing Maya all around the library. While the others looked at them amused.

* * *

 **Autors Note: I know this was bad, I'm really bad at writing those hot scenes so I'm sorry that it felt so awkard. If you want an story give this story at least three reviewes (I doubt that you want that but hey? I'm trying) Hope you all have an wonderful day and send me prompts, and also send a little information like if you want an one-shot or an story adn if it's something specific with the charactar, that way I can start working faster on the story without needing to ask so many questions. Love you and remember three reviewes if want this to be an story!**


	2. The first time

**So I thought I could start anwsering your reviewes give some response to it.**

 **L. Little'sFanFic** : **Good story so far. It can be tricky to write M fiction for the first time but you did a good job. After all they are teens and they where new to this type of sexual behavior.- Thank you so much, even if it was a little hard at first to write M fiction it was nice to know that it wasn't that bad. And that I have gotten a few requests at writing more**

 **tim: you should do a maya an zay angle to this- Will do!**

 **Littlemissrainbowsunshine:It was good, and I thought the friends reaction was hilarious.- Thank you so much I really enjoyed writing the reactions.**

 **So hope you think I should stick with this because I really enjoy writing to you guys. Without further ado, let's get right into the story! Here you go chapter 2!**

* * *

"So, is she good?" Zay asked Lucas. They were at Lucas house playing video games but all Zay wanted to talk about was Maya and when he didn't he asked about Riley and Lucas. Zay wasn't stupid, he could see the glances, notes and well he had caught them trying to sneak out from janitors closet together. But he didn't understand why they wasn't making anything official. "C'mon man! Just tell me!" He said when Lucas didn't anwser him.

"That's none of your business Zay" Lucas anwsered through greeted theets.

"That's where your wrong my friend"

"How?! How is it of your business?!" Lucas exploded and stood up from his chair, he had put up with Zay's talk about Maya all week, he could stand the talk about Maya, but he was so tired of talking about Riley. He was tired that Riley refused to make things official and that it only seemed to be about sex for her. They hadn't talked in a few weeks, he had avoidied her and in the end she stopped trying to get him to talk to her.

"Whoa! Calm down okay? I wont talk about her again, okay?"

Lucas took a deep breath and felt the guilt wash over him, it wasn't Zay's fault. He sat down again and patted Zay on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault. It's just...difficult right now with us."

"I've noticed, I'm sorry I know you like her"

" I do, I really do. But I'm not sure if she feels the same way"

"I'm sure you will figure it out" Zay comforts his friend.

* * *

"It's none of your business Maya! What me and Lucas do is none of your business!" Riley exclaimed.

"It is if one of the persons is my best friend!"

"Well maybe there's nothing you have to take care of!" Riley said a little sadder.

"Oh my god! He hurted you didn't he?! I told him not too! I will break all of his bones in his body!"

"No...It's okay, I actually think I'm the problem..."

"I-I don't think I'm following you..."

Riley sight and then turn around to face her best friend.

"He wants an realtionship and I don't want one"

"Oh honey" Maya hugs Riley when she pulls back she looks Riley deep into her eyes. "Riley honey, if he does not like that your not ready for an realtionship you should not be with him"

"It's not that easy Maya" She said while leaning back in her chair.

"Sure it is, just break it off...whatever your realtionship is and you can move on"

"It's not that easy because I think I love him" She said and turned her head and stared at Maya. Maya was completly shocked and stared at Riley in surprize.

"A-Are you sure? I mean...We're so young...Are you sure that you actually love him?"

"How else am I suppose to describe the feeling I get when I'm with him? It can only be löve, and would it be so bad? I mean we are 18 years old"

"Honey, I didn't mean it like that, of course it's great if you love him I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"Do you think Lucas can hurt me?"

"I think that anything is possible, but I hope he dosn't"

* * *

"Hello ma'm" Farkle greeted Smackle's mom with an smile. She stood there a little unsure about what to do, Isadora had never mentioned a boy and she wasn't sure if she dared to leave them alone i the house.

"May I come in?"

She stepped a side with an nervous yet ressuring smile.

"Of course, I'm sorry but Isadora has never mentioned a boy who are you?"

Farkle felt a little hurt by that but kept smiling and decided to take that up with his girlfriend when they were alone. "I'm Farkle ma'm"

"Farkle? That's an unusal name don't you think? Is it your real name or have you made that up?"

"No, that's my real name"

She shook his head and Farkle swore he could hear her mutter: "Poor boy" She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "You want something to drink?" She had decided to trust the boy to be alone with her daughter alone in the house, she thought that no one named Farkle could be harmful and that they wouldn't dare to do anything reckless.

"No thank you ma'm"

"I'm going to an meeting and I trust you two alone, am I doing the right thing trusting you two alone?"

Farkle thought about what had happend at the library and how eager he was to do more but since he wanted to be alone with his girlfriend he anwsered: "Oh yes ma'm"

She seemed satisfied by his anwser and put down the glass on the counter, then she took one last glance at the room before she closed the door behind her. Farkle was left in the middle of the room unsure of what he was gonna do, he hadn't asked where Isadore was and he hadn't got any information so he decided to go up to her room, hoping she would be there.

When he got to her room he saw that it was empty he sighed and sat down on the bed wondering where she was. But he didns't have to wait long because five minutes later a naked Isadora walked in from the bathroom she froze at the door at the sight of her boyfriend. Farkle's eyes widned and he felt himself getting hard at the size of his naked girlfriend. He got up from the bed and walked up to her she meet him halfway by running to him, jumping and wrapping her long legs around his torso. He chrashed his lips onto hers both kissing each other with so much lust and eager, his tounge ran across her lips and she opend her mouth willingly, their tounges fought for dominance but in the end Farkle won.

He broke the kiss and his girlfriend stared at him confused. She yelped in shock when he lifted her and carried her to the closest wall, he pushed her against it and kissed her passionately. His hands were still on her ass and he squezeed it making his girlfriend moan into the kiss, she tangled her hands into his hair and pulled him as close as possibly.

* * *

"Lucas you have to open up!" Riley knocked on Lucas door for the fourth time, she knew he could see her and hear her, and it made her furious that he ignored her. "Open or I'll kick in the door!"

She heard someone fiddle with the lock and after a moment the door opend. She smiled thankfully, it was winter and freezing outside Riley who hadn't thought about the cold hadn't really dressed up enough and her teeths chattered at the cold. Lucas did not smile back and didn't show any empati at that she froze.

"What do you want?" He spat out, Riley couldn't belivie her ears she had known Lucas for so many years but he had never talked to her this way.

"I-I w-wanted t-t-to talk" She stuttured, she hated the fact that he scared her as much as he did right now. She had never belivied Lucas could hurt her but in this moment she was not so sure anymore, things were clearly changing.

"Well I don't want to talk to you" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall behind him.

"Lucas please, tell me how to make things better" She begged him, she fought back the tears she had in her eyes. She was not gonna show weakness in front of him by crying.

"You can't"

"C'mon Lucas! You don't mean that! I'm you're best friend!"

"Maybe you was, now you're not"

"Lucas...?"

"I want you to go. Now!" He yelled, he wanted her gone so that he could let his anger out and so that he could let his tears fall.

"We can fight this! I know we can! We can make things better" She was hurt, angry and sad and her tears were now flowing down her cheeks. She hated that he made her feel thees things, she hated that Maya was right and she hated him.

"I said...OUT!" He pointed to the door and she turned around and walked to the door, before she closed it she took one last glance at the room then she looked at Lucas with the most hatred look he had ever seen. Then she said: "I hope you die you son of an bitch" Then she closed the door behind her. Lucas turned to the wall behind him and punched it until he's hands were sore, he stared at the marks and holes and started thinking of an excuse to his mother about this.

* * *

Farkle moved off from the wall and carried his girlfriend to the bed. He carefully put her down and hovered over her.

"You sure" His girlfirend asked him.

"I'm sure if you are" He didn't want to do anything she wasn't ready for. She kissed him and started unbuttoning his shirt. She turened him over so that he was the one laying down, Farkle stared at her breasts and wondered if he dared sucking on one of them like Lucas and Zay had told him when he asked for help. He caressed one of her nipple and started sucking carefully, encourage by his girlfriends moans he massaged the other breast with his other hand. While Farkle pleasured her breasts Isadora took of his pants and then underwears and stared at his 7'inch cock. She grabbed it with her hands and started stroking it carefully, making her boyfirend moan in pleasure. Isadora stared at her boyfriends cock and wondered if she dared to give him a blowjob both Maya and Riley had told her that boys enjoyed it but she wasn't sure if se dared to have it in her mouth, but since she wanted their first time to be special and she wanted to be a good girlfriend to Farkle she took it in her mouth. Farkle's eyes widned in sureprize by the feeling and by his girlfriend. Isadora started bobbing her head and Farkle soon moaned in pleasure. He felt his climax getting closer and closer.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Isadora tried to decide if she should take his cock out or if she should have it in her mouth but before she hadecided Farkle cummed in her mouth. Isadora swalloed it and got surprized that she actually like the taste. She took his wet cock out and lied down beside her boyfriend.

"You wanna do it?"

"Let's"

He hovered over her and without wasting anytime he slide into her. She winced in pain by the feeling but after a while she moaned by the feeling of his cock inside of her. Farkle thrusted slow and gently to let his girlfriend getting used to him inside of her. When she stareted moaning he thrusted faster and faster. She felt his cock twitch and knew that he was gonna cum again. "Oh Farkle" She moaned and felt that her climax was getting close. She cummed over his cok and not too soon after that Farkle cummed. Farkle eased his cock out and they laid beside each other, Farkle wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and she snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Thank you Farkle for being my first"

"Thank **you** Isadora"

They fell asleep into each others arms exausted but happy.

* * *

"We need to do something" Maya said to Zay. "They clearly love each other and this is heartbreaking to watch"

"I agree, but is there even something we can do? I talked to Lucas this morning and he said he wasn't sure if she felt something for him"

"Are you kidding me?! Riley loves Lucas!"

"That wasn't the impresstion I got from Lucas, he thinks Riley is only using him for sex"

"That dosn't sound like Riley at all" Maya shook her head at the thought of innconet Riley would use someone and for sex! "No I think they are both blind for what the other one feel"

"We should fix it"

"We should" Maya agreed. "But can we?" She turned to him and they both thought of how they could help their friends. Suddenly the door bursts open and Maya and Zay jump in surprize. Riley stands in the door opening for awhile then she collapse and sits on her knees on the floor, unable to get up.

"Oh honey!" Maya runs up to the crying Riley and hugs her tight while Riley sobs into her shoulder. Zay get's up from the couch and stares at the pair uncomortable unsure of what he's gonna do.

"What happend honey?"

"L-Lu-Lucas broke up with me!"

"I'm sorry honey"

"I should check up on him" Zay said scared of what his friend might do when he was alone.

"I hope he dies!" Riley cried out.

"No honey you can't think that!"

"I do"

Maya carried her friend to the couch where she tucked her in and soon Riley was asleep on the couch. Maya stared at her friend she was furious with Lucas but knew she couldn't leave Riley alone so she promise herself to take care of him the next day.


	3. Light me up

**Here are my anwseres on you're reviewes! Even if you are a guest I'm replying to you're reviewe. Thank so much for liking and reviewing this story!**

 **violet1429: Damn:/ I get Riley's scared and stuff because she loves him but she probably should have told him that she's scared because now he's justified in being upset with her - I agree with you completly, poor Riley and Lucas**

 **Guest: this was a hot chapter good job :)  
can you have farkle lick smackle ass? - Of course :)**

 **L. Little'sFanFic: You did a great job. You are getting better. I have an idea for chapter 3 if you have not started yet. Isadora missed her period and she got worried. However at the end she ends up getting it. Up to you if you want to use it and if so if Isadora tells Farkle. Also maybe after Zay and Maya help Riley and Lucas from darkness Maya and Zay fall for each other and thats when the paring comes in that Tim requeated. - That's an wonderful idea and I really like it! I'm definatly gonna do that! :)**

 **You seem to really like this story and I like writing it so here is chapter three!**

* * *

Isadora sat nervously on her bed while she waited for Riley to come, she ran up and hugged her when she saw the brunette walk in through the door.

"Oh? Hey Smackle"

First now Isadora took a close look at her friends face, she hadn't put on her make up and her eyes were red and puffy. She hugged her once again and stroke Riley's hair and Riley lost it. She had dropped her pain as soon as she saw Smackles text and had drove here as fast as she could, but she felt her pain coming back as Smackle stood there, hugging her and soothing her.

"I'm sorry" Riley apologiezed, it was obviously that something bothered Smackle and she didn't want her to feel like she had forgotten about her. "You told me something was wrong" She said as she realesed herself from the hug and wiped her tears.

Smackle bit her lip nervously. "I'm late!" She blurted out to an surprised Riley, of all the things she expected to her from the brunette this was not one of them. "My period, I'm late" Smackle explained when she saw Riley's face.

"How late exactly?" Riley asked and sat down on the bed.

Smackle bit her lip again before anwsering. "One week. Maybe it's nothing but I just...I-I'm just-"

"Worried" Riley filled in, she stroke Smackle's back while she tried coming up with solutions. "Have you taken a test?"

Smackle shook her head and now she had tears in her eyes, she desparetly fought them back and tried focusing on the situation instead. "I don't even know if it's possible you know"

"I know" Riley whispered back, she had forgotten all about her pain and was focused on helping Smackle figure this out. "Did you use protection?"

Smackle shook her head again and now her tears were streaming down her face when she realized the possibility and she was terrified what that could mean. "Is it possible?"

"You didn't use protection and you are late..." Riley said slowly, she knew that no one wished to be pregnant at just 18 years old, especially a girl like Smackle with high ambitions and her life all planned out.

Smackle turned to Riley and cried on he shoulder. "I-I d-d-don't wa-want t-t-to b-be" She cried, Riley did her best to sooth the scared teenager, but she could understand how hopeless Smackle felt right now.

"Do you want to tell Farkle?"

"No...Not before I know anything"

"That's smart" She grabbed her hand and dragged her up from the bed. "C'mon let's get a pregnancy test"

They headed out through the door and walked down to the pharmacy.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Zay yells as he bursts through his best friends door. "Did you even think before you acted?!" Zay turned around and realazied that the room was empty. "Strange" Zay muttured to himself. His phone began ringing and when he saw who it was a smile begin forming on his lips.

"Maya"

"Have you finded him?!"

"Not yet, no" Zay walked around the apartment searching every inch of the building. "I'm working on it"

"What? He's not in the building?!" Zay held the phone a bit from his ear when he heard Maya yell. He turned around and walked to the front door when he heard someone struggling with the door, he opened it and a drunk Lucas stumbled into the room.

"Hold on, I founded him. Talk to you later"

"Be safe" With that Maya ended the call and Zay struggled to help lucas to the couch. He laid him down and stared at him with a mix of disgust and relief.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Zay yelled once again, Lucas put his hands on his head and mumbled something.

"What?" Lucas continued to mumble but Zay couldn't hear what he was saying and was starting to lose his paitence with his buddy.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID CAN YOU LOWER YOUR VOICE" Lucas yelled in Zay's face, he backed away from Lucas and stared at him. He looked like a complete mess, his eyes were blodshoted and he had bruces on his face and his hair was sore.

"What have you done Lucas?" Zay whispered more to himself than to his friend.

Lucas chuckled to himself. "Like you care, you're on team Riley arn't you? Well it doesn't matter anyway"

"Lucas..." Zay shook his head. "It does matter, and even if I think you were a complete ass to Riley I still care, I never stopped, but you...You have to stop this before it goes out of your control." With those words Zay left his friend to sleep and get the alcohol out of him. He stopped at the door and turned around. "I hope you get better soon and that when you feel better you'll call me"

* * *

Maya paced back and forth in the livingroom at the apartment she and Riley shared. Zay sat in the couch and watch as Maya thought.

"We have to do something quick, this has gone on for too long now!" Riley had been gone in the morning and she didn't anwser her phone, and on top of it all Maya had to deal with an drunk Lucas. "They can't go on like this!"

"Maya, maybe you should sit down for a moment" Maya thougth about it and was planning on keep pacing when she saw the look Zay give her and she sat down with an sight. "I know you want to help them, but maybe...Maybe there's nothing we can do"

"Oh we are gonna help!"

"Okay then" They sat in silence for awhile, both of them thinking about how to help their two friends. "You know...We would never have this kind of irsue if we dated" Zay said with an smile.

"Of course not, only Riley and Lucas can make this complicated...We would be the power couple of the world" Maya smiled.

"I would give you roses and take you to fancy restaurant..." Maya turned her head so that she was looking at Zay. "And we would have the best sex" She giggled and they both continued to stare at each other.

"And I would watch all of your games and cheer on you" They started to lean in closer, and they could both feel each others breathes. "And I would bore you with these art displays all the time" They were only inches apart now.

Suddenly the door opend and they both moved away from each other. Lucas looked at them confused and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? Maya asked furious. Lucas held his hand up but pointed one of them on Zay.

"He asked me to come" Maya glances at Zay and he begs to god that he hasn't screwed anything up with her.

"I'm gonna make some tea" Maya mumbles and walks over to the kitchen.

Lucas sits down beside his best friend who glares at him. "Couldn't you give me a hint?!"

"Why? I ruined your chances with Maya? Lucas teased his friend.

"Maybe" Zay snorted. "And for the record I asked you to call, not barge in like you own this place"

"Well what can I say? You didn't anwser your phone, so what other choice did I have?"

"You could've wait"

"C'mon I bet you still have a shot"

"You think? She doesn't like you very much right now, and I bet she dosn't like me that much when you told her I asked you to come! Me!"

They both got quiet when Maya came in carrying with a tea pot and three cups. She sat them down, poured herself a cup of tea. Then she sat down and glared at Lucas. Zay exchanged a look with Lucas before he poured himself a cup with tea.

"So what brings you here, huckleburry?"

Lucas cleared his throat nervously. "Well...Zay wanted me to call, and when he didn't anwser I came here"

"Well cowboy I'm sorry to break it to you but you don't have anything here to do, we were just worried about you since you disappered and we only wanted to know that you were safe."

"Okay...I'll guess that I'm leaving then" He glanced at Zay but he just shrug his shoulders, he had no idea what Maya had for a plan.

* * *

Smackle sat on the toilet while Riley sat on the floor, both of them was nervous about what the stick would show. When the timer went off Riley turned it off, then she walked up to Smackle and bent down to see the result. Smackle covored her eyes and shoved it to Riley.

"I can't look"

"You sure you want to see this?"

"I'm sure...Just tell me, I can take it"

"Okay" Riley took a deep breathe then she glanced at the stick and a smile began forming on her mouth. "Smackle! Your not pregnant!"

Smackle sight in relief. "But why havn't I gotten my period?!"

"Smackle if I knew I would tell you" Riley stroke Smackle's back. "Well since my job here is done, I'm gonna head home. It's getting late."

"Okay, bye Riley! And thank you so much for your help!"

"No problem Smackle! See ya!"

* * *

Riley opened the apartment door and founded a dark and seemingly empty apartment. She turned on the light in the livingroom and went to explore the rest of the apartment. "Maya?" She opend the door to Maya's room she turned the light on. "Maya? You there?"

"Boo!" Maya screamed as she jumped up from behind the bed.

"Maya!"

"I'm sorry honey" The blonde walked up to the brunette and hugged her. "I just wanted to have some fun"

"Sure you did" Riley muttered.

"Riley can you go to our closet and get me a blanket?"

"Sure I can Maya" She walked out from Maya's room and opend the door to the room across the hall. When she closed the door behind her she could her someone fiddle with the lock.

"I'm sorry Maya, I can't seem to find the brushes" Riley froze at the voice and the boy's eyes widned at the sight of her. "Riley..."

* * *

"You're a genius!" He ran up to Maya and lifted her up and swung her around, when he sat her back down Maya blushed heavily.

"Well let's just hope it works"

"It will" Zay promised, even he blushed. He hadn't meant to do that it just happend. "You are wondeful"

"Well I wouldn't s-"

"I would" And with that Zay closed the gap between them and chrashed his lips on hers. It was a kiss filled with love and passion and it ended too soon for Maya.

"Wow"

"You wanna do it again?" Zay winked at her. She giggled and shoke her head.

"You are hopeless"

"Well tha-"

"I JUST WANT TO TALK LUCAS!"

"Uh uh, trouble in paradise" Zay said while he shook his head.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good plan after all" Maya said and bit her lip.

* * *

"Please just listen to me" Riley said and grabbed his hands. "I think I know what started this and I know that it's partly my fault"

"You don't say" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't do that"

"Why? Your gonna hurt me?"

"Oh for the love of god" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for an heated kiss. When she let go she gazed into his eyes and softly said. "I don't wanna lose you Lucas"

"You're scared"

"Of course I'm scared, anything can happen...And I don't want to lose you"

"You won't I promise you wont"

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. "Do we dare to go out to them?" She giggled and took his hand.

"Of course we do" She knocked softly on the door. "You can let us out now" The door opend slowly and they walked out together still holding hands.

"Finally" Maya said grinning from ear to ear. Zay lifted her up and twirled around with her, Maya grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him. Riley and Lucas both watched amused as their best friends kissed each other both of them happy that their friends had find somebody.


	4. Dreams and depressions

***Warning this contains self-harm and if your easily triggered I suggest you not to read this! It also contains sex scenes so if your not comfortable reading them I suggest you not to read this!***

 **Violet1429: Yay Riley and Lucas finally got their heads out of their asses and made it official(: - Agree it's nice that they finally understand each other**

 **Guest: tahnks for wanting to write the asslicking part.  
i think it would be hot with farkle licking smackle ass.**  
 **iam sure its gonna be a clean ass?**  
 **personal i think asslicking should be in more strries.**  
 **it not bad at all doing it.**  
 **so thank for wanting to write it.**  
 **and you wrote a nice chapter 3. - Thank you so much and many have requested a threesome so I will definatly write that in :)**

 **Kim3000: could you have Riley/Smackle/Farkle  
have a hot threesome ? - Of course :)**

 **Guest: can you write a threesome with  
riley/smackle and farkle? - I'm definatly gonna do my best :)**

 **L. Little'sFanFic: I enjoyed this chapter you are truly getting better as the chapters go on. Thank you for using the suggestion I gave. Who knows if you use the three way that was suggested the three of them gets caught by Lucas, Maya, or Zay and maybe if that happens it turns out to be a dream. - That was my plan since I don't want Riley do actually cheat on Lucas now that they finally got back together.**

 **george: what a nice story you wrote:)  
i cant wait to read **  
**but could you have maya suck zay penis?**  
 **and have zay lick maya pussy?**  
 **and have zay to lick maya ass? - Hot Zaya scene? Of course :)**

 **rbk2009: you do a amazing you will update soon? - Thank you so much for your kind words, I will try update as often as I can like once a week? Or when I get the amount of reviewes I decided...But I apologize if I don't update every week, since I have school too I'm not sure when I have time to write. (Even though I'm gonna do my best)**

 **Guest: I loved this story because I am a fan of Smarkle. can you please make Isadora pregnant? And tell that the pregnancy test shows a false result. Thank you! LOVED THE STORY BTW. - Thank you so much for liking this story! The idea you have is really good and I look forward to write it in :) Altough it may not be in this chapter but I'm gonna make it happen :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reviewing and since a lot of you seem to really enjoy this story maybe we can rise the reviewes to four?**

* * *

"Behave now please" Smackle's mom closed the door behind her with an smile. Isadora had begged her mom to let Farkle sleep over at her house and after a lot of arguing Isadora won.

"Are you comfortable?" Smackle asked her boyfriend, even if he was allowed to sleepover he had to sleep on the floor so that her mother was sure nothing would happen.

"As long as you don't have any monsters under the bed I'll be fine" He joked, she giggled and turned off the light.

"Goodnight"

"Night Isadora"

Farkle tossed and turned in his bed, waiting for sleep to come. He opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, a thought had creeped up on him and he couldn't let it go. He shoke Smackle to wake her up, she opend one of her eyes. "What is it?" She mumbled.

"Have you ever thought of having a threeesome?" Her eyes shot up and she looked at him surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Farkle, who would you have a threesome with?"

"You..."

"It has to be three persons in a threesome to make it a threesome"

"I...Just nevermind"

He laid down again but the thought wouldn't leave him and it followed him in to sleep.

* * *

"Now that we're together..." Zay said slowly to his girlfriend who laid on his stomach.

"Yees?" Maya said with an smile, they both agreed to take it slow but she knew that Zay wanted more.

"And we've been together for awhile..."

"I'm listening"

"Do you thi-"

"I'm going to get us some soda" Maya interrupted him, she stood up and walked to the door, Zay also rose and stood at the side of the bed.

"Maya! I wasn't done"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I know you wern't"

"Sooo? Let me finish"

"You know what? I can finish your sentence for you"

"Wh-"

Maya ran up to him, jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him passionatly. Zay's tounge ran across her lips and Maya opend her mouth. Their tounges fought for the dominance and Maya won, she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer while her tounge explored his mouth. She broke the kiss and leaned back to look at him.

"Was it this you wanted?" She smirked, she let one finger run down from his cheek to his jaw. "I'm gonna change, I'm looking forward to see how the room is gonna look" She said with an seductive grin. She grabbed a bunch of clothes and took it with her to the bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door behind her Zay made the bed, he grabbed a bag with rose pedals that he had hid under one of the pillows and spread them all over the bed.

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what will happen when we die?" Lucas looks up and stare at Riley with an confused look on his face. "I mean what do you think happen with us and our souls when we die?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Just something I been thinking about..."

Lucas sat straight up and looked at his girlfriend with a serious look on his face. "Riley...I hope your smart enough to never, never to anything that may hurt you, okay?"

"Okay" She anwsered quietly. "Do you know what tomorrow is? She asked instead of making promises she wasn't sure she could keep.

Lucas pretended to think. "No, is it something special?" He knew tomorrow was her birthday but he wanted to surprise her so that she would be happy.

Riley tried her best to hide how sad she felt by his words and forced out another fake smile and shoke her head. "No...Nothing special..."She looked at the watch, seven thirty, it was still really early but she couldn't sit here and pretend to be happy. She quikly stood up with her back against Lucas. "Um...I-I n-need...I-I need to g-go..."

Lucas checked the clock the furrows his eyebrows and looks at Riley confused. "But it's still early" He wrapps his arms around her waist. "You can stay here and be with me"

She realeses herself. "N-no I-I need to go!" She ran to the door and opend it then she ran out from the apartment and left a confused Lucas on the couch behind her.

* * *

Maya slowly opens the bathroom door and when she dosen't see anyone in the room she fully opens the door and slowly walks in the bedroom. The bed is covered in rose pedals and Zay has lit candles and put them on drawers, she gasps at the sight.

"Zay?" No one anwsers and she closes the bathroom door behind her. Suddenly she feels a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and she giggles. She turns around and puts her arms around his neck, Maya pecks his lips lightly and then leans back so that she can look him in the eyes. He didn't wore any sweatshirt instead his abs were showing and he wore a pair of black sweatpants. Maya let one finger run down from his collorbone down to his abs, then she continued down to his pants and started tugging on them.

Zay smirked. "Are we a little on tonight"

"Shut u-" She stopped herself when Zay lifted her and carried her to the bed, then he put her down and hovored over her. He chrashed his lips onto her's and felt the taste of strawberrys. Maya pressed her hands on his abs as he tugged on her silk dress, Maya smiled into the kiss as she knew Zay wanted to do it right now. She took the dress off and was left in a black bra with matching panties. Then she pulled Zay's pants down along with his underwears, her eyes widned a bit of his eight inches cock. Then she smiled and got down on her knees she started stroking his cock and smiled wider as she heard Zay's moans. She took his balls and started licking and sucking on them. She took his cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down as her tounge swirled around it she started stroke it, she started going faster and soon she could taste his precum.

"Oh fuck Maya..." Zay moaned as Maya went even faster. Her head bobbed up and down and her tounge swirled around tasting his cock. "Oh Maya...I-I'm g-g-going t-to c-cum!" He soon screamed out, Maya let his dick be in her mouth and when cummed she swallode it and then licked her lips.

"You wanna do more?" She asks as she grins seductivly. The she lays down on the bed and spreads her legs. Zay go's down on all four and starts to run his tounge up and down and easing his tounge inside her dripping wet core. Maya moans as Zay continues to tounge fuck her. Then he turns her around so that she's on all four and starts to rim her ass.

"Oh shit! I think I hear Riley!" They both quikly hide under the sheets as the waitied for the footsteps to die out, when they couldn't hear any Maya snuggled closer and put her head on Zay's chest.

"I love you Maya" The room went complete silent and Zay realized what he had said. "I-I mean-"

"I love you too" Maya interrupted with an smile.

* * *

Farkle's eyes shot open it was still pretty dark in the room but he could sense someone on the bed. The person turned the lights on and he could now see that it wasn't only one person, it was two. Isadora and Riley. He smiled nervously as he noticed that none of the girls had clothes on their bodies.

"R-Riley what are you doing here" He licked his lips without thinking as he studied his best friends girlfreind body. She took his hand and helped him up to the bed. "Isadora invited me over, she suggested that we should try a threesome"

Farkle's eyes darted over to his girlfriend that was looking at him and giving him seductives smiles. "T-this was your idea?" She noded slowly and started to slowly crawl over to him. She took of him his clothes and threw them away.

Riley took the other girls face in her hands and started making out with her. Farkle felt himself getting hard at the sexy, hot lesbian scene. Riley broke the kiss and looked at Farkle. "Arn't you gonna do anything?" Farkle slowly raised his hands and started sucking on his girlfriends breast as he played with the other. As he did that Riley grabbed his cock and took it in her mouth then she started bobbing her head up and down as she stroke it. All three of them moaned at the feeling they gave each other.

Riley took his dripping wet cock out and laid down on her back instead. Isadora climbed on top of the brunnette and started kissing her passionately. Farkle stared on the two girls as they kissed each other, he kissed his girlfriends neck up to her ear and started nibble her earlobe. Then he kissed his way down to her ass, his tounge ran up and down, in and out as he rimmed his girlfriend. Isadora moaned at sensation and started to kiss her way down to Riley's B-cuped breasts, she sucked, and flicked her tounge against Riley's nipple while her hand traveled down to her dripping wet core and started to rub her friends clit.

"C'mon Riley let Farkle be inside of you, let Farkle show you how it is to get fucked by him" She said seductivly.

Farkle and Isadora changed places as Farkle climbed on top of the brunnette. "C'mon Farkle show me" Riley moans. Farkle guids his cock inside Riley and they both moan whe he enters her. Then Farkle leans down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss, Isadora wasn't gonna just sit and watch as her boyfriend fucked another girl she positions herself on all gour behind Farkle and starts to ease her tounge in and out of his asshole. Farkle thrusts in and out and for every thrusht he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

"Oh fuck" He moans, and feels his cock twich and he cums inside Riley and his body is shaking a few minutes before he ease his cock outside her. They all lay down on their backs beside each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Zay,Maya and Lucas stood at the door with shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

"Farkle?"

"Farkle!?" He feels someone shaking his body and he opens one eye. "Wake up Farkle" He opens both of his eyes and see's his girlfriend sitting beside him trying to wake him up.

"Uh...?"

He sits up and looks around the room no signs of Riley. "Where's Riley?"

Isadora furrows her eyebrows. "Riley? Why would Riley be here?"

"What?"

"What did you dream? You were smiling like the whole time"

"Oh uh...Nothing"

"Huh, uh okay? Then let's go and eat some breakfast"

Farkle let her garb his hand and thought about the night, had it all been a dream?"

* * *

Riley woke up with a smile, today was her birthday. She jumped out of her bed and started to get dress. She opend the door only to be greated by a blonde who had her fist in the air prepared to knock on the door. "Peaches" She giggled.

"Ready to have an wonderful day?" The blonde asked.

"I hope so..." Her happiness fading away as she thought about the previous day. Had Lucas really forgotten about her birthday?

* * *

"Happy birthday honey!" Maya placed the birthday cake on the table in the kitchen. The cake was pink with little rainbows and unicorns as decoration. Riley turned to the blonde and forced a smile as she had done so many time these few months. Forcing smiles, pretending to be happy so that they wouldn't be worried, so that he wouldn't be worried. Not that he seemed to care so much about her now a days. He hadn't even congratulated her on her birthday, she had been depressed for months now and having a boyfriend that seemed to have forgotten about her birtday wasn't helping.

"Thank you Maya" She tried her best hididng her sadness, she couldn't have her firends knowing about the depression. The day had been awful, she hadn't seen anybody exept Maya and Zay, no one exept them had congratulatied her. Not even Lucas, he hadn't even called or sent her a text"It's really beautiful..."

"Yeah I got it just for you!" Maya wrapped her arms around the brunnette she knew something was wrong with Riley but she didn't want to press her instead she would wait for Riley to come and talk to her. She watched as Riley forced out another fake smile and wondered how long she would let this go on. "Go one, make a wish"

Riley took a deep breathe and then blew out the single pink candle on the cake.

 _"I wish someone would save me..."_

* * *

One cut...

"You're not good enough..."

Two cuts...

"No one wants you..."

Three cuts...

"No one will miss you when your gone..."

Four cuts...

"No one loves you..."

Five cuts...

"You might as well die..."

Six cuts...

"Die..."

Seven cuts...

"Die..."

Eight cuts...

"Die..."

Nine cuts...

"Die...!"

Ten cuts...

"DIE...!"


End file.
